Far From Normal: ReUploaded Version
by Jaddy Smith
Summary: After a freak accident during his Mother's pregnancy, Kurt is born with a vagina instead of his meant-to-be penis… his life is far from normal. MUTI-CHAPTER KURT/PUCK – PURT HUMMELMAN STORY. Rated M for a Reason. RE-UPLOADED VERSION. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Kurt's Intro

**Hey all, this is the Re-Uploaded Version of Far From Normal... for all those who reviewed on the last one, I would really appreciate if you could review again... yes I am a review whore, I don't care lol... :) I love reading your reviews :) and for all those who haven't read this then you are in for a great ride. :P**

**I was asleep at the time I got this _marvelous_ idea, I just had to write in down, so I woke myself up and grabbed my Macbook, which is _always _near by.**

**I've always wanted to write a story were one of the main male characters has a vagina instead of a penis – ooo naughty words, I must giggle at them ;) – but I didn't want that person to be a hermaphrodite… (down the line I may write a story about a ****hermaphrodite, but in this story there are none just a little boy who has a vagina)**** I want this story to be unique, but bear with me, it is hard for me of all people to make the small idea I got into a muti-chaptered story… I want you to being hanging on edge :) to love it like I do. Which reminds me, this story is covered by PATENT PENDING! So don't try to steal it. I know you wont. :P  
**

**Another thing, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to PM me! I would rather you do that instead of writing hateful reviews... - although most of them are lovely :) **

**This is a nice story, it is unique, give it a chance before you judge it, just go with the flow, I promise you will love it!**

**Also, what I am going to do is write it Chapter-by-Chapter... which means i'll only upload the chapter if the one after it has been written... this will ensure that you will get them quicker lol :)**

**WARNING: this story contains Mpreg / girl!Kurt (eg. Kurt has a vagina instead of a penis) / HalfBoy/HalfGirl-on-Boy love / Sexual References / Birthing Scenes and all round awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee... Ryan Murphy does. :(**

**This chapter is Kurt's Introduction, one more to go... Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

_**Far From Normal**_  
_Kurt's Introduction_

Kurt Hummel has _always_ been far from normal. Ever since he was born he was different. Not like all the other children that would have _normal _childhoods… although one must define what is actually normal.

In Kurt's case, a freak accident during his Mother's pregnancy caused him to be born with female genitalia instead of his meant-to-be male. The doctors found out that Kurt was originally meant to be Male. They said it was one in a billion, the first case ever recorded.

Originally his Mother was meant to have twins, one boy and one girl, but the twin embryos were surged together during the fifth month of her pregnancy, almost causing her own miscarriage. When Kurt was born though, the doctors believed it to be nothing short of a miracle… It's not every day that a half-boy, half-girl hybrid is born.

The top half of Kurt's body is male, and the bottom half is female. Once the doctors noticed the surge, they kept track of it via the monthly ultrasounds Kurt's Mother had to have every month.

But when the Hummel's took their newborn home, after having a quite a few tests performed, they knew something was very wrong.

Psychiatrists and doctors were fascinated by Kurt Hummel's metal capacity and function. At puberty, the hormone known as Estrogen started dominating over the Testosterone part of his body.

During puberty, one must have an equal balance of both Estrogen and Testosterone, or one slightly higher than the other, depending on the gender… but in his case it did not apply.

Growing up, Kurt has always thought he was more female then male. And who could blame him? What with him being able to bore children and all.

High school was the turning point of his life. Sure he wasn't going to hide his sexuality, but he _wasn't_ about to shout his life from the rooftops. He has kept the fact that he has female genitals a secret his whole life. No one, other than his family, has he trusted enough to keep it…

Until the day he finally let Noah Puckerman into his heart.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? The next chapter is Puck's Introduction. :)**

**I love you all so much!**

**-Jadddddy :D  
**


	2. Puck's Intro

**Heyy, this chapter is Puck's Introduction... very short and yes i know it is even shorter than the first chapter, but nether-the-less read and review because they will get longer... :P**

**WARNING: this story contains Mpreg / girl!Kurt (eg. Kurt has a vagina instead of a penis) / HalfBoy/HalfGirl-on-Boy love / Sexual References / Birthing Scenes and all round awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee... Ryan Murphy does. :(**

_**

* * *

Far From Normal**_  
_Puck's Introduction_

Noah Puckerman is… different. His childhood has been far from normal.

At the tender age of eleven he lost his virginity to his step-cousin Iesha, who just so happened to be apart of the Cheerios…

Although, at the age of six, his innocence was lost the day he walked in on his Mum and the Pizza Delivery guy having… well, lets just say they were wrestling… and the Pizza Delivery guy was winning.

At the age of eight, he got his first glimpse of a girls breasts, whom was much older than him. He was spying on her through a small crack in the public toilets, and later on that day, when he got home, he touched himself for the very first time to thoughts of said girl.

At the age of nine and a half, he got his very first handjob (it was awesome), and then at the age of ten he got his very first blowjob (Even better), both by the same fourteen-year-old girl whom was very experienced in the category.

At fifteen, he had sex with a woman twice his age, which started his well-known Cougar-fetish…

And finally, at the age of sixteen, he is the most experienced sex-addict in the whole of Lima, Ohio. Sometimes having three or more girls in his bed everyday. He is… a stud. There is no other words that could describe him. And that, everyone knew, and it was no secret that he had banged at least half the population of females in Ohio already.

As I said, his short life has been far from normal… but changes the day he saw Kurt Hummel cry.

* * *

**Very short I know and I'm incredibly sorry :( but its just buliding up :)**

**The next chapter is entitled 'How It All Started' ;) Can't wait to see what you think. :)**

**LOVE**

**-Jaddddy :D**


	3. Chapter 1:  How It All Started

**Hey!**

**After reading most of the hateful reviews I got, I felt like not to continue… :( but then I thought f**k ya's… I'm writing this story for people who want to read it… and im gonna write it in spite of all the people who complain… people who can't go with the flow and can't just read the damn story instead of making this all a big deal… I mean really, its just a story, FICTION, get over it. Oh, and BTW, I delete all the hateful reviews anyways. So don't waste your breath... or is it words? I don't know… :D For those of you that actually like my story and want to keep reading, you will love it! :P**

**And also, people who write things like 'your really sexist, saying that vaginas are freak accidents' to those people I say get a life. I am NOT being sexist to woman, hermaphrodites or bi/transgendered. In fact, this story is dedicated to the fact that woman rule, and can have babies. I mean seriously, get help if you're that low that you probably enjoy saying people are sexist.**

**For those of you who read and review nicely, I will not delete your reviews. This was just meant to be a fun story, that's all I wanted. I just wanted to share it with you. The more bad reviews I get just means that the people are too stupid and immature to see that there is nothing wrong with this writer or his stories. And as I said before, don't read this story if your not into it. I was really considering just writing and keeping the stories to myself. But, I wont do that… yet :(**

**Anyway the reason I re-uploaded the story again was because the old one was messy, sloppy and sucked lol… hopefully you will enjoy this chapter… I know I do… and if I see anymore hateful reviews I will delete them so suck on that !lol!**

**WARNING: this story contains Mpreg / girl!Kurt (eg. Kurt has a vagina instead of a penis) / HalfBoy/HalfGirl-on-Boy love / Sexual References / Birthing Scenes and all round awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee... Ryan Murphy does. :(

* * *

**

_**Far From Normal**_  
_Chapter 1 - How It All Started_

Puck felt giddy as he walked to his locker drenched in sweat. He had just finished the first footy practice of the season – working up a great sweat so he wouldn't have to bench-press later on. If it were a real game, he would have totally won, and would have totally done his little victory dance right on the grass. And, on the way to the locker room, he passed Santana, who said she was totally turned on by him on the field, so she gave him her number and told him to call her.

Life was good for Noah Puckerman, until he heard the almost silent sound of feminine crying – he was curious, and if it _was_ a girl, maybe he could comfort her and trick her into sex, after all, he is a major stud – so he followed the noise until he came across a sniveling mess of gay.

Kurt Hummel…

The same Kurt Hummel whom Puck threw in the dumpster everyday. The same Kurt Hummel whom he would tease relentlessly over the outrageously gay outfits he wore – although he hadn't done any of that shit in a while… The same Kurt Hummel that was now looking at him with a totally innocent look on his saddened face.

Puck was going to regret and totally deny saying this later on, but he had no choice, the guy was practically openly crying aloud, one, he was going to get his ass kicked by Azimio and Karofsky, and two, it was really messing with Puck's giddiness… I mean, you'd think someone like Puck would get his rocks off on someone crying, but to be honest, he really hated that emotion… The same emotion he saw trickling down his Mother's face when his dead-beat Dad left her to fend with two kids.

"Hey… Hummel, uh… what's wrong?" he asked in his deep baritone.

Kurt sniffed up a couple times and wiped his nose with the grey handkerchief he kept in his pocket.

"Nothing…" he said flatly, "why would you even care? Haven't you got some Cheerio or cougar to chase?" Puck wasn't sure how to even answer that. Why did he care? Its not like he was pushed into asking. He could walk away at any time if he wanted.

"Look, man, your apart of glee and your my best friends step brother, I think that entitles me to care just a little don't cha think?" Wow, Puck was amazed at himself… anything to stop the Gleek from crying.

"I wouldn't want to burden your precious life with my troubles." this made Puck laugh.

"C'mon, just tell me, I'm probably gonna find out from Mercedes in a day or two anyway, we all know that girl can't keep her mouth shut." Puck's mind going back to the time she blurted about Quinn's baby daddy. Thank god he was over that drama… I mean, don't get me wrong, he loves little Beth, with all his heart and Quinn too, but he was way too young to be a father, he wouldn't know what to do. And he didn't want to stuff up the poor kids life, adopting was the right choice.

"My Grandma died."

Shit.

Puck didn't expect that as a response. He had lost his grandma when he was six, so he knows how painful losing a loved one like that can be… Man that was a shitty year.

Puck went to sit down next to Kurt, to comfort him, but decided against it. Who knows what could happen… so he just reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's left shoulder, squeezing it.

That was comfort enough.

"Damn… that sucks." He said, still not knowing what to say. He wasn't really good at comfort. Only when it led to sex would he really shine.

"Thanks…" Kurt said resting his cheek on Puck's – surprisingly warm – hand. He would have done it to anyone's hand right at that moment in time.

For some _very strange_ reason, Puck felt his heart swell up inside his chest, so he pulled his hand back and took a seat right next to the smaller teen, wrapping an arm around his shivering shoulders, letting Kurt cry into his chest – the heat from Puck's form immediately warming him.

It felt weird at first, comforting a guy – especially a guy like Hummel – but after a while, Kurt stopped crying, and that was the goal Puck wanted to reach after all.

Kurt grabbed onto Puck's sweaty shirt and didn't let go. But when Kurt's small girl-like hand landed on Puck's thigh, causing his sleeping dick to twitch, his brain took a turn for the worst.

Puck yanked his arm away and jumped up faster than Coach Tanaka eating a twelve-inch sub, the homophobe inside him rising to the surface. But he fought back the gay slurs… the kid was in pain enough.

"Uh… look, man… I… I gotta go…" he said running out of the locker room, leaving Kurt behind.

He was so fucked…

* * *

**Hope you liked it?**

**The next story is entitled 'The Funeral'…**

**LOVE**

**-JADDDDDDDDDDY :D**


	4. Chapter 2: The Funeral

**Hey!**

**Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, I've just haven't had my muse... :( this story is hard to write lol...  
**

**Anyway I hope you like it!**

**WARNING: this story contains Mpreg / girl!Kurt (eg. Kurt has a vagina instead of a penis) / HalfBoy/HalfGirl-on-Boy love / Sexual References / Birthing Scenes and all round awesomeness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Glee... Ryan Murphy does. :(**

* * *

_**Far From Normal**_  
_Chapter 2 – The Funeral_

The funeral for Kurt's Grandmother was late on a Thursday… a school day that everyone was happy to miss for the sake of Nana Hummel.

Nana Hummel had touched hearts everywhere, reaching out as far as Britney – who had met her the day she visited Kurt at McKinley High – with her stories and comfort of homemade cookies and warm milk.

After the shit that went down the other day in the locker room, Puck – even though he was still weirded out by his reaction to Kurt – _still_ managed to show up to the funeral to support his fellow Gleek – fully dressed in his rental tux, bringing Santana along as a date. Although, funerals were a good place to get tail, what with all the crying girls looking for comfort. But today he just wanted to be alone with one girl and reflect.

Besides, he didn't want to be a jerk and be the only Glee member not to show.

Once everyone had arrived they gave their condolences to Kurt and his Father. Kurt was in pieces as they lowered Nana Hummel's coffin into the ground.

Kurt clutched at his Dad's arm, crying relentlessly into his shoulder – probably ruining the tux – as Burt Hummel threw a single red rose onto the coffin. They released white doves and everyone said a few short words of apperception. Mercedes almost breaking out into song.

After the eulogy Puck decided to get some fresh air, and maybe sneak a quick drink or two. He did not expect Kurt, of all people, to be outside alone.

He was facing away from Puck, sitting on a bench, gazing at the lake that surrounded the funeral home.

Puck took a deep breath and went to sit next to him, not saying a word, waiting for Kurt to talk first. Because really, Puck had nothing to say. This was the first time that they had been within 5 feet of one another since the locker room incident.

"You know," Kurt started, watching the sun reflect off of the water. "during the summer, after school, I would visit her… I would be so excited… like a little boy on Christmas eve… she had a massive garden that she took care of… and we… we would pick strawberries and then afterwards… we would make homemade jam together… it was really fun… getting all dirty." Puck had never expected clean and neat-freak Kurt Hummel to think getting dirty was fun. Kurt's speech was littered with squeaks and almost sobs.

"Then… after supper… we would just sit on the couch and watch horror films… I would always get scared and turn it off… she would then get out the old homemade videos of when my Dad was a kid… and then… she would make her special caramel popcorn… which I would always feel so fat after I had eaten it… but I didn't care… I just… I can't believe she's really gone." Kurt said whipping his noise on the tissues he had stuffed in his pocket. He had left his handkerchief at home, on account of it being drenched in tears already…

"Kurt," Puck said, finally catching Kurt's greenish-blue eyes. "Why are you out here by yourself… I mean, why aren't you inside, with your dad?"

"She always loved the outdoors… said she didn't get enough of it… I guess… I'm just trying to hold onto the last shred of her… I know, it just sounds so pathetic." Kurt said looking at his hands.

"No," Puck cut in, turning his whole body towards Kurt, "it doesn't sound pathetic at all… you must have really loved her."

"When my Mum died, she was there for me… in a motherly way that my Dad could never do… not that he doesn't try, every now and then we still talk about boys and clothes and stuff…" Puck chuckled at the though of manly grease-monkey Burt Hummel chatting about boys.

"She was just… she felt like home… the only place I could truly call home y'know? I guess I'm just being a drama queen." This time both Puck and Kurt laughed.

"I lost my Nana too… when I was six," Kurt's face immediately dropped to sadness again. "but you know what?" Kurt shook his head curiously. "It just made me stronger. You may think that with me being young, it would have crushed me, yea, it did, but I was stronger for it…"

Puck shook the sadness away and stood up, holding out his hand to Kurt. "C'mon, lets go inside and make fun of the waiter's." Kurt smiled – the first smile he gave all day – and took Puck's hand.

"'Kay" Kurt said smiling.

* * *

**I encourage you all to review… not only am I filled with joy when you do but I wanna show all those people who doubted this story that people do like it :D**

**Love**

**-Jaddy**


End file.
